


Cliff Hanger

by itachiloverful



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Humor, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachiloverful/pseuds/itachiloverful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave explains why he hates masturbation. This point is only enforced by the grouchy troll who's sharing his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliff Hanger

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This was a story I wrote for one of my ex's (Is that even how it's supposed to be written?) And I really haven't touched it since we broke up. Of course in this series of events I can't recall if I added the true ending I wanted for this piece. So, I decided I would post it and leave it up to you, the reader. If enough people leave a review wanting more, I'll make it into a full on series. Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think!

The one thing You hated about masturbating would be the point of orgasm. Yeah. Fucking weird right? Most people think that that specific point is the best part. But you fucking absolutely detested it. 

Why you ask? You twitched and jerked for a few moments, and became limp, not being able to move for a period of time that was too long for comfort. Nausea would overtake you and you became as weak as a sick dog. And that's pretty weak man.

Letting out a soft grunt, your twitching member exploded in your fist, hips jerking for a brief second before you could feel the weakness filling your limbs. In a matter of seconds, your body became as limp as one of Bro's puppets, strewn across the bed without care. Your glazed red eyes stared at the ceiling above you through your mirrored shades, trying to figure out what you could do to occupy your mind until you regained regular movement.

Your thoughts drifted to your friend John, wondering what the blue eyed weirdo was up to. Probably watching some lame N. Cage flick up in his room, hugging his pillow like a school girl in love. Stupid kid.

The soft sound of breathing snapped you out of your glazed stupor. Right. The fucktard in bed next to you. Your gaze shifted over to the bundle that had taken all of the blankets in the middle of the night. A tuft of tousled black hair was all you could see from under the grey covers. 

Furrowing your brow, you continued to stare at the lump, wishing more than anything that you could roll over and pull the blanket off of the ball of warmth just to fuck with the grouchy asshole. You're honestly surprised that he could sleep through all of the shaking that just ensued moments earlier. 

Listening to the soft snoring, you couldn't help but smirk. It's a good thing he was asleep, or else you wouldn't be allowed to even think about how cute the fucker sounded when he was asleep. 

Alas you have no way to wake the sleeping troll. Even if you did, Karkat was one hell of a grouchy morning person...er..troll. You wonder if you should wake him or leave him be. The two of you were up for a portion of the night. Not doing anything dirty mind you, that wouldn't be cool to do to a friend when they were emotionally unstable. Some people say otherwise but you don't believe in taking advantage of your friends like that.

Yeah, Kar was pretty upset last night. He had come into your room to yell at you-or at least you assumed that was what he was doing- but once he had made it past the cool grey door, it was only a matter of seconds before he was a blubbering mess on your floor.

Not a lot of people got to see Kar like that. Not that you were bragging. You hated seeing people like that. Even if the two of you weren't the closest. But the small troll apparently needed something. Something like a big hug. It would probably be denied but a good hug every once in a while is a great thing. 

You had ended up walking over to him and looped your arms around the small ball of trembling flesh. He put up little struggle as you carried him over to the small twin sized bed. Laying him down, you pulled the blanket up to tuck it around him before laying behind him. 

You totally spooned him. Not like there's anything wrong with spooning. The guy needed it right now anyway. Pressing your face to the back of his head, you held him until his sobs subsided and his body stopped shaking. 

He didn't say anything to you, and you didn't try to break the silence. If he needed it, you would have to deal. The two of you sat in silence for some time before a small, gruff cough came from Karkat.

"Thanks." was the only word that was spoken between the two of you before he was softly snoring in your arms. 

For most of the night you watched him sleep, wondering what had gotten him so worked up. Unfortunately you would have to wait for him to wake up before you could even attempt to ask. 

Turning your gaze back to the ceiling, you feel your eyes start to close, wondering if maybe a nap will make the time go by faster. But before you can fall into that blissful land of dreams, you feel something nudge your side. Opening your eyes you shift them to look at the now awake Karkat who is giving you a rather irritated glare.

Well. Shit. So much for sleep. You have the feeling you're about to get yelled at. And being in your current state, you have no way to argue back or defend yourself. You just hope the troll doesn't throw himself into one of his-regular- fits of violent rage. 

Shifting to sit up, he continues to stare at you, those yellow eyes almost glowing in the darkness of the room. Without a word he shoves his face down, pressing his lips to yours. With a soft grunt you try to pull back, truly worried about your friend's well being. 

But you still couldn't move. So he kept kissing and soon the two of you were battling with your tongues as he shifting to straddle your hips, wrapping his arms around your neck to keep you in place. Not that you were going anywhere.

After a few seconds, the two of you were desperate for air, causing him to pull back. He gazed down at you with half-lidded eyes, your saliva on his lips. Putting his hands on your chest he smirked at you. "You know, if you wanted to hide the fact that you were jerking yourself off while I was in bed, you should learn to clean up your mess." he teased, eyes flicking quickly to your still sticky hand. 

Staring up at him, you opened your mouth trying to say something. But only a weak "Kar." Made its way out. Damn you were fucking pitiful when you were like this. So not cool Strider. 

Taking that as some form of invitation, Karkat leaned back down, kissing you once more. Damn. Why was he all up on you like this. Not that you minded. You had been wanting him for quite some time, but you still felt..wrong. Wrong because of the way he acted just a few hours ago.

Forcing yourself to turn your head, you were caught by a wave of nausea. Shit you reaaaaaaaally hated it when you were like this. Clenching your teeth you pushed yourself up onto your elbows, forcing him to fall between your legs. 

"Kar" you croaked, voice sounding as if you were dying of some totally uncool disease or some shit. God you were fucking pitiful. 

"Shit Dave. Are you like, fucking sick or something?" the smaller male frowned, sitting up to push you back down. 

"M'not sick." you forced, squeezing your eyes shut. 

Staying on your stomach, the small troll gripped your chin. "What the fuck is wrong Dave?" he asked and you could hear something akin to worry in his voice.

You could feel warmth spread up your cheeks as you looked up at Karkat. "This happens when I cum.." you told him, a sick twisted feeling knotting in your stomach.


End file.
